


Sansa Stark: the Last Tyrant of the North

by SilverDust09



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones fanfic - Fandom
Genre: Parody, Sansa is Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDust09/pseuds/SilverDust09
Summary: AU: Sansa gets to be Queen in the North and shows herself to be a true tyrant.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 76





	Sansa Stark: the Last Tyrant of the North

**_“There is great satisfaction in fighting for the sake of gaining power, but it’s joyless to fight for the sake of maintaining it.”_ **

**Reinhard von Lohengramm**

Sansa had not believed it when Littlefinger had told her about Jon’s true birth. The story seemed far-fetched and utterly mad, but then it would also explain why her father had never told her Lady Mother the truth.

Jon was no bastard. He was the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. The heir to the throne.

The thought filled her with even more jealousy. Her foolish brother didn’t deserve such a privilege. He didn’t even deserve the crown of the North.

It was Sansa who had brought the Vale to their cause. It was Sansa who had suffered for the North. Not her foolish brother, who had forgiven their enemies.

Ned Umber and Lady Alys Karstark deserved to be treated as traitors, but then Jon had always been too much like her overly-honorable father.

Her overly-honorable father who was also a liar.

"And what am I to make of this, Lord Baelish?“ she asked and turned to the man who had sold her to Ramsay Bolton but had done more for her than her own father.

The fool who had been too naive to thrive in the south.

But Sansa was no weakling like him. She had survived torture at Ramsay’s hands. Truth be told, it was the _best_ thing that had ever happened to her!

It had made her strong like iron.

Jon and the other fools who had crowned him would never understand.

"You could reveal it,“ Lord Baelish said and drew closer, his warm breath brushing over Sansa’s lips. He was a disgusting creature and she didn’t want him anywhere near her. She didn’t want any man near her. They were not to be trusted and only to be used. Cersei had taught her well. "To the North and win yourself a crown.“

Sansa smiled. It filled her with a warm feeling of satisfaction. "I would like that.“

…

And that is what she did. She told the North the truth about her father’s lies.

Some don’t believe it and others just frown. Glover is quick to choose her side, but then she had also promised him the Karstark lands. She had also done the same with the Umber lands and had promised them to Lord Manderly and Lord Cerwyn. Greedy as they were, they had gladly taken up their offer and had joined her side, believing the accusations against her brother. Lord Yohn Royce had been even easier to convince, as she had promised him Lord Baelish’s head.

Jon had been shocked and angry, but he had not said a single word as she had left the hall.

As expected, Sansa found him in the crypts.

His dark eyes were filled with hatred.

"I never wanted the crown,“ he said and spat at her feet. "You could have just asked instead of humiliating me before the entire North.“

"I did what I had to,“ she replied. "A Targaryen cannot rule the North.“

"Why should anyone believe Lord Baelish’s word in this matter?“ Jon asked and looked at the statue of Lyanna Stark. "I am no master politician lie you, but you must have made some promises to win them to your side. Well, good for you. I wish you luck with your crown. I am done.“

Sansa was baffled by his answer. "So you are running away like a coward instead of serving you are _rightful_ queen?“

Jon snorted. "What do you think? That I am staying here to be sneered at and watch while you and Lord Baelish rule the North. No, dear sister, as you rightly said….A Targaryen has no place in the North.“

"Jon,“ she called after him as he as already half-way up the stairs. "You are mistaken. The North is mine…but you…you have a claim to the Iron Throne.“

Jon started at her moment of silence before he spat on the ground.

"Fuck that! And fuck you, Sansa!“

…

Jon left the next day and Sansa had no time to grieve his loss. She had never been close with him anyway. He and Arya had always made fun of her.

It was better that way.

Now she finally had everything she wanted. Her crown and power.

On the day of her crowning, Lord Baelish dies a quick and bloodless death. Yohn Royce is the one who takes his head with a quick blow of his sword.

Lord Baelish had begged her to give him mercy, but Sansa had not listened. She had averted her gaze when he had died, but that was the only the beginning of Sansa’s justice.

Next, she had Alys Karstark and Ned Umber brought before her.

She had them kneel and beg. It was no use.

They were traitors and they only deserved exile.

Her lords thank her for it, but not Lady Lyanna Mormont. The pesky little girl dares to question her queen’s commands.

"Your brother may not be a Stark, but your decision was dishonorable your grace,“ she snapped at her like a whip. "Your father would have kept his brother’s word.“

"Jon is not my brother,“ Sansa defended herself. „He is a Targaryen. So his word counts for nothing.“

"When he gave these promises he gave them as the King of the North,“ Lady Mormont argued vehemently. "And you broke them. I wonder…Will that be your way of ruling? Lies and plotting like in the South? I wouldn’t be surprised given that you spent a great amount of your time in the south.“

Whispers could be heard. Sansa grew tense and cold like ice.

She hated the girl. She had tried to be kind to her on her first meeting, but she had insulted her at every turn.

And now she was defying her rightful queen.

"I ask you to be silent,“ Sansa demanded. „You are speaking to your queen!“

"And can queens not be questioned?“ Lady Lyanna Mormont. "When they are in the wrong?“

"You are wrong, not me,“ Sansa insisted. "And if you are not silent then I will have you exiled as well!“

Lady Lyanna Mormont’s ugly dark eyes narrowed in disgust.

"I think you forget that I sacrificed good men for the North,“ Lady Mormont replied coldly. "Mayhaps Ned Umber’s and Lady Alys’s lands might sway the likes of Lord Glover, Lord Manderly and Lord Cerwyn to your side, but my men are not so easily swayed your grace. They remember that you withheld a perfectly capable army from helping us?“

Then, she turned around and swept her gaze over Sansa’s loyal subjects.

"How many thousand Northmen died because Lady Stark withheld the Vale knights from us?“

Sansa could hear their whispering. She sensed the first hints of treachery their bearing. They wanted to bring her down. They wanted to take what is rightfully hers.

She had to act.

"I wish to be called your grace,“ Sansa replied. "And if you don’t stop spreading your treachery I will have your head.“

Sansa had hoped to intimidate the young girl, but she showed her nothing but contempt.

"I rather keep my head and leave,“ she spat at Sansa and turned back to look at the Northmen. "May you reign long, Lady Stark.“

…

"They say that Lady Mormont took her men south?“ Lord Glover told her not long after. He was a disgusting man, but what she had given him made him loyal. For now.

Perhaps she would have to take his head as well.

"Why would she do that?“ Yohn Royce asked in obvious confusion.

Sansa knew why.

"She went to seek Jon. I am sure of it. She wants to support him.“

"You should have never let him go,“ Glover added. "He is not only an oathbreaker but also a Targaryen. Madness thrives in their blood.“

"They also say that Daenerys Targaryen has returned to Westeros to take the crown from Cersei Lannister. They say she has three dragons and an army of Unsullied and Dothraki.“

Sansa shivered from head to toe. Another madwoman?

It was the last thing she needed to keep the North safe.

…

Three days later, Bran returned. He was changed, much like Sansa herself. He also knew things that he wasn’t supposed to know.

"You must find Jon,“ he told her. "And bring him back to our side. We need him.“

Sansa eyed her brother with obvious confusion.

"What use would Jon be to us?“

"He is the only one who can bring Daenerys North to fight against the White Walkers.“

Sansa laughed. Jon had sprouted the same nonsense.

"There are no White Walkers. Our true enemies are Cersei Lannister or the Mad King’s daughter.“

"Cersei Lannister is already dead,“ Bran told her at last. "Daenerys Targaryen has already taken King’s Landing and taken the crown of her father. Jon is with her and he is the only one who can convince her to help us.“

Sansa couldn’t agree with this.

"You want me to beg the Mad King’s daughter for help?“

Bran looked at her with unseeing blue eyes. "The Wall will fall soon enough and then your ten-thousand Northmen and your five-thousand Vale knights will have to fight an army of a hundred thousand wights.“

"That’s not true,“ Sansa replied in disbelief. "You are lying. You just want to take the crown from me like all the others.“

Bran looked at her as if he was looking right through her.

"Then, we will all die.“

…

Sansa didn’t go back to speak to her brother, who preferred to spend more time with the weirwoods than with real matters of her life. It was a week turn after Lord Royce had returned to the Vale, claiming that his work was done here.

Sansa had to rule a kingdom and that proved harder than anticipated.

"I asked you to bring your corn to Winterfell!“ Sansa admonished Lord Glover one night. "You brought only half of what I asked of you.“

Then, she turned to Lord Manderly and Lord Cerwyn. "The same with you, my lords. Why did you go against my command?“

Lord Glover frowned. "I have not more to give. I need to feed my people.“

"The same with me,“ Lord Manderly added.

"The same,“ Lord Cerwyn added. "Most of our harvest was lost when your brother took our peasants south. Perhaps you could ask your cousin for help?“

Sansa didn’t believe her ears. "The North has no need of the southron lords.“

"The knights of the Vale are our allies, your grace,“ Lord Manderly countered. "And the North is starving. How will we feed our people through winter?“

"We will ration the food,“ she replied for the lack of a better answer.

"That won’t be enough,“ Lord Cerwyn snapped. "And you bloody know it, your grace! The Maesters believe this will be the longest winter in a century!“

"Lord Cerwyn speaks true,“ Lord Manderly added. „Besides, even without winter, we would have to import food from the south. It has always been like this, your grace. Why do you think did Lord Rickard wish to see your Uncle Brandon wed to your Lady Mother? To secure the north’s prosperity.“

Sansa didn’t like the sound of that. "What are you trying to imply, Lord Manderly?“

Lord Glover snorted. "I think he wishes you to marry.“

"Not only that,“ Lord Manderly replied. "I think her grace ought to consider a match with Lord Robin of the Vale. He is your cousin, but the best match you could hope for.“

"I have no need for a husband,“ Sansa snapped back. "Not now at least.“

"But we have a need for corn,“ Lord Cerwyn added. "And if you won’t provide it I might rethink my loyalties, your grace. There is a new queen in the south and they say she has he Reach behind her, a land overflowing with corn.“

Sansa couldn’t believe her ears. "You are speaking of treachery!“

Lord Cerwyn simply lowered his head in reverence. "I am speaking the blood truth!“

…

Two weeks later, the first uprisings erupt near Karhold. The peasants rebelled against Lord Glover’s rule in Karhold and demand their lady back. The peasant’s on the Umber lands are even worse. They pack their things and come all to Winterfell, demanding food and shelter.

And they bring with them the plague and stories from the Wall.

The Night’s Watch had fallen. Dead men are crawling in the woods led by creatures with blue eyes and pale skin.

Sansa tried to ignore the talk of these peasants. They made her think of the peasants who had tried to rape her in King’s Landing.

She couldn’t send them away, but she ordered them to remain in Wintertown.

She couldn’t have them in Winterfell.

They could make her sick.

…

Four weeks pass and winter comes. Days of snow and ice follow and with every passing day their rations dwindle.

Cerwyn makes good on his promise and goes south to join the Mad King’s daughter and her treacherous brother who had supposedly wed her.

Many more tales she heard, but she wanted to hear none of them.

They were all liars and traitors.

They all wanted her crown.

…

When the last food was gone and the heaps of the deadmen are growing in Wintertown, she forgets her pride and writes to Sweetrobin, asking him to come to Winterfell.

In return, she receives a single raven.

I shall not serve the woman who killed my dear uncle.

It was then that Sansa realized that she was utterly alone.

Everyone had left and betrayed her.

She was freezing now, as she stumbled through Winterfell’s deserted halls. Even her thick cloak and the crown resting atop her head couldn’t protect her against the chill of winter.

She fell to her knees, her feet frozen and stiff.

She held the crown between her fingers. Small glittering icicles were hanging from the crown and reminded her what her father had once told her.

_The lone wolf dies and only the pack survives._

It was then, that she heard the sound of cracking snow behind her.

She looked up and her crown slipped out of her hand.

Two eyes, blue as frost stare back at her.

And then, she felt only the cold…

…

**Author's Note:**

> I used to read Jonsafics before 2015 and enjoyed them. Many of them were well-written, but when 2017 came around all Sansa fics became Dany bash-fics portraying her as a madwoman and a tyrant. Well, she too is a character that is dear to me and I disagree with that notion.
> 
> The only tyrant is Show Sansa, a character who is not only a self-insert for DnD for their disgusting views on women but also the reason season 8 is widely-hated.
> 
> It disgusts me that there are Sansa fans who compare this horrible character to the books version, who is, by all means, a polite and good person and certainly not such a bitch character as the show version who only thinks of herself and basically sells out her own brother.
> 
> I am also writing this as an answer to Sally Fraser and her disgusting book of 1000 pages in which she compares a 13-year old rape victim who frees slaves with a fascist leader like Donald Trump.
> 
> I have a tip for her: read a damn history book before spreading such bullshit.
> 
> You may disagree with me.
> 
> But now I feel better.


End file.
